


Persistence

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Shirogane asks Akira for kisses, even though he gets rejected.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Persistence
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Shirogane being himself.
> 
> Disclaimer: Monochrome Factor is not mine, nor does it belong to me in any way.
> 
> Rating: G

To Shirogane, a kiss wasn’t much to ask. Something that simple and pleasing didn’t hurt anyone’s pride or dignity in any way. Yet whenever he asked Akira for one, the reaction he received was as if he had asked him to claw out his eyes.

But he knew that he had to persist. One day, he knew Akira would kiss him without even being asked to, and that was what drove him on.

So he continued to ask. And was rejected. Eventually, Akira just gave in, pressing his lips to Shirogane’s cheek, his face red. Then proceeded to his mouth.


End file.
